


Midnight Mistakes

by pleasereylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Incest, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren is 21, Pacific Northwest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is 18, Unsafe Sex, theyre like second cousins but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereylo/pseuds/pleasereylo
Summary: Rey is spending the summer at her family's remote property in the Pacific Northwest, with her ridiculously hot cousin Ben Solo.





	Midnight Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags! Ben and Rey are second cousins in this. If that bothers you, don't read.

_Holy shit, when did Ben Solo get so fucking hot?_

Rey watches as he mows the lawn, shirt off, sweat dripping down his chiseled chest. The last time Rey saw him he was skinny and awkward and lanky and his huge ears stuck out of his head like satellite disks.

He’s filled out, now; his black hair is longer and covers his ears, and his body has finally caught up with his limbs. He’s _huge_.

Rey gets out of her car and the sound of the door shutting gets his attention. His head snaps up and he makes his way over to her.

“Are you lost, sweetheart?”

Rey doesn’t have time to be mad at him for clearly not recognizing her, because _holy fuck_ his voice is deep and soft like velvet.

“Rey!” her grandmother yells suddenly, leaving her trailer to come greet her granddaughter. Ben’s eyes go wide as he takes her in again and recognition clicks in place.

Rey’s grandmother envelops her in a bear hug. “I’m so glad you could come to visit for the summer, honey, we’ve missed you so much!” When her grandmother finally releases her, she looks between Ben and Rey. “Well? Aren’t you going to give your cousin a hug, Benjamin?” she asks.

Ben’s mouth is still wide in shock, but he leans down and hugs her anyway. His chest is still bare so Rey can feel his arms, thick and strong, around her. She wraps her arms around his neck and pushes up on her tip-toes so he can undoubtedly feel her nipples through her thin white shirt.

“We’re only second cousins, technically,” Rey says, giving Ben a wink while her grandmother isn’t looking. Rey’s grandmother and Ben’s grandmother are sisters. Truthfully, she’s not exactly sure what that makes her and Ben, but she knows they’re related. Distantly.

“Family is family, Rey. Now, you came just in time for dinner. Your great-aunt Padme made her famous green chili burritos; they should be ready in about 30 minutes if you and Ben want to wash up for dinner.”

With that, her grandmother walks back inside her R.V. to help finish dinner and Rey and Ben are left alone outside.

“Recognize me now, cousin?” Rey smirks at him.

“I remember you with gap teeth and pigtail braids and long, skinny legs. You’ve… _grown_.” He looks at her hungrily.

“You too.”

A pause.

“Let me show you around the property.”

Rey was so focused on eye-fucking Ben that she hadn’t had the chance to take in her surroundings yet. The property looks almost exactly the same from when she was little. Rey’s grandmother has her R.V. parked on one side of the sprawling green grass, and Ben’s grandmother on the other. A fire pit with chairs sits in between the two trailers, and a little further back is the small river that Ben and Rey used to swim in naked when they were little. No other neighbors for miles.

Ben shows Rey around the property, to the new trees he planted last week and the tent he set up behind Padme’s trailer.

“You’re not staying in the pull-out couch in her trailer?” Rey asks.

“Nah, too cramped. When I graduate, I’ll build a house here, a proper one. But for now…”

He always promised her he'd build her a house, ever since she was little. Rey's glad some things haven't changed.

She smiles and follows him as he leads her back to the creek. Their old tire swing is still there, hanging right at the edge of the water. It’s a bit run-down, but Rey jumps on it anyway.

The branches creak in protest, but it holds strong.

“Push me, Ben.”

“Rey, that thing is going to snap any second,” he says.

“Then I’ll enjoy a cool swim in the river. Come on, push me,” she insists. Ben’s never been able to say no to her, especially not when she gives him her big doe-eyes like she is now.

Carefully, he grabs the tire with her in it and draws it back slightly, then pushes forward.

Rey squeals, delighted.

Ben finds purchase on her hips, propelling her forward in the swing while also feeling her supple waist. Rey throws her head back, eyes closed in bliss. She hasn’t felt this carefree since the last time she was here, probably. She spent every summer until she was 13 on this tire swing, Ben pushing her.

“Ben, Rey! Dinner’s ready!” Padme calls out. Ben and Rey are hidden by the trees, but they stop anyway. Ben helps her out of the tire swing, huge hands nearly circling her waist entirely. He lingers just a moment too long, then grabs her hand to lead her back to the trailers.

***

Rey hasn’t had a home-cooked meal in she doesn’t know how long. She practically moans as she bites into her great-aunt Padme’s famous green chili burritos.

“Rey, dear, when do you start school again?” her grandmother asks.

Rey chews through her enormous bite before answering, “We don’t start until late September. Quarter system is weird.”

After Rey’s mother took her to England when she was 13, Ben didn’t think he’d ever see her again. So when he heard that she was coming back to the U.S. for college, he was ecstatic, even after so many years of not seeing her.

“And you know we’re so proud of you, Rey, but did you _have_ to choose Oregon State? You know we’re a University of Oregon family,” Padme jokes.

“They have the better mechanical engineering program! Plus, I don’t know if I could stand to be at the same school as _Ben_,” Rey jokes.

“Oh, you two haven’t changed a bit,” Padme laughs. “Always bickering.”

Rey kicks Ben gently under the table and he fakes an offended look.

“Are you still an architectural engineering major?” Rey asks.

Ben looks a little surprised that she remembers. “Yeah,” he answers. “One more year left."

***

The rest of dinner is uneventful. Ben and Rey help clean up, then head back outside and start a fire in the fire pit. Padme and Rey’s grandmother stay inside to watch the newest episode of _America’s Got Talent_.

It’s chilly outside, and Rey shivers as Ben piles on logs for the fire. Without thinking, he takes off his jacket and hands it to Rey. She mumbles a quick thanks and wraps herself up in it. It smells like him; like fir trees and soil and cinnamon, and if she can’t have him then at least she can have his jacket.

When the fire finally starts up, Ben sits next to Rey and pulls her chair– with her in it– closer to him.

“Ben!” She giggles.

“I want you close to me.” _Always._

“They might see.”

“I know you just got here, Rey, but I’ve been here all summer. Padme and Mary will watch TV in their recliners and pass out at 9 p.m. They sleep like the dead. I promise, they’re not going to see– or hear– anything.” He smirks at her.

“Well, in that case–“ Rey abruptly gets up from her chair and straddles Ben’s lap. She crosses her arms lightly behind his neck and grips her fingers in his raven hair.

Ben looks surprised for a moment and Rey is worried she misread the situation. She’s about to move off of him when he grips her thighs, holding her in place.

“Don’t worry, I feel it too,” he whispers.

Her lips connect with his before he can finish his sentence. They’ve wasted enough time– God, for years they’ve wasted time.

Ben wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. Every touch, every breath from him feels electric. Rey rolls her hips against his and he groans into her mouth. She thinks it might be the hottest thing she’s ever heard. She bites his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. She knows it’s wrong, he’s her _cousin_, for God’s sake, but he feels so solid under her and she feels safe and loved and–

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey notices a light flick on.

“Shit,” she hops out of Ben’s lap and into her own seat before Ben can blink.

“Wha–“ he starts, and then he understands. Rey’s grandmother opens the door of Padme’s trailer and makes her way down the steps.

“Ben? Rey? Are you still out here?” she asks, squinting in the dark, unable to see anything but the fire.

“Yes, Grandma! I’ll be inside in a minute!”

“Okay, dear, I’ll make the pull-out bed for you.”

Rey breathes again when she hears the trailer door close shut.

“I should…” she gestures to the trailer, standing up.

“Yeah, yeah. Right. Yeah,” Ben shakes his head. Rey’s head is swimming and she can still taste him in her mouth, but she somehow draws up the strength to follow her grandmother inside the small trailer.

***

Rey tries to go to sleep, she really does. She tosses and turns in the uncomfortable makeshift bed, but she can’t get comfortable. She can hear her grandmother snoring lightly from her room up the stairs.

Rey checks the clock– 2:33 a.m. He won’t still be up, will he?

Throwing the sheets off, she silently creeps out of the trailer. Rey can see a light on in Ben’s tent from across the property and her heart hammers in her chest.

“Ben?” she whispers, crouching outside his tent. No response. “Ben?” she tries again.

The zipper of the tent slowly pulls open and he peers out at her. “Rey?”

“Let’s go swimming.”

“You want to go swimming? Now?” he looks at her incredulously. It’s hot during the day, but it cools down significantly at night.

“Yes.” Her tone leaves no room for argument. Ben dutifully hops out of the tent.

“The things I do for you,” he sighs.

They make their way down to the river; it’s gorgeous at night, with the moonlight reflecting off of the gentle stream and the trees on each side swaying softly.

Rey looks at Ben and slowly pulls her sleep shirt over her head, followed by her thin shorts and underwear. She wiggles her eyebrow at him tauntingly as he takes in her in.

She’s not a kid anymore. Ben memorizes every gentle curve of her body, the soft swell of her breasts and the thin trail of hair at the apex of her thighs. She’s tan and freckled everywhere, whereas he is pale and dotted with moles.

“Come on!” Rey says as she dives headfirst into the stream. Her head pops up and she smooths her wet hair back, looking at him like he’s a hapless sailor and she's a siren.

Ben doesn’t need to be told twice. He rips his clothes off and Rey can’t even admire his chiseled body before he joins her in the water. It’s cold, but it feels nice on their skin.

Ben wades over to her, the water going just below his armpits. Rey meets him in the middle of the stream and wraps her arms around his midsection, burrowing herself in his chest.

“I miss you so much it hurts,” she whispers, barely loud enough for him to hear. He hugs her closer and presses a kiss to her hair. “I’ll never forgive my mom for taking me away from you,” Rey’s throat closes up and tears spill from her eyes.

Ben just holds her, rocking her back and forth soothingly and letting her cry. “I got you, sweetheart. It’s okay, I got you now.”

Rey stands on her tiptoes and brushes her lips against Ben’s– soft, unhurried.

They break apart and he wipes the remainder of her tears away.

“Can we get out now, Rey?”

She nods.

***

Ben’s tent is one of those big tents meant for like, 8 people; it’s probably bigger than her and her mom’s flat in London was. He has a blow-up mattress but at this point Rey doesn’t even care. She’d fuck him on the forest floor if he wanted.

They’re both naked and wet from their swim in the river. The softness from earlier is gone, replaced by _need_– she _needs_ Ben in her. Now.

Ben smirks and Rey realizes she accidentally spoke out loud. She doesn’t care.

He’s kissing her, one hand fondling her breast, the other teasing her clit and Rey doesn’t think she’s been this wet in her entire life. He kisses down her neck and laves on each nipple, sucking one into his mouth. He releases it with a wet pop and Rey squirms under him.

“Please, Ben.”

There’s so much he wants to do to her, but he’s desperate, too– already painfully hard and throbbing against her. Rey’s done this before, meaningless flings with boys in high school that she’s already forgotten about, but Ben is no boy– _he’s huge_, Rey realizes with a gulp.

He rubs the tip of him through her sopping wet folds.

“Jesus, you’re practically dripping, Rey,” he says in awe. Rey whines pitifully. He notches the head in and stops.

“Shit. I don’t have a condom. Are you on birth control?”

“No,” Rey squirms under him. She always has a condom on her, has never had sex without one. Of course this is when she forgets.

But she’s too far gone, now.

“It’s okay, just remember to pull out.”

“Shit, Rey, you sure?” he asks.

She nods and he’s already pushing inside her.

He’s stretching her and it’s only a little uncomfortable when he seats himself fully in her and pauses so she can get used to his length.

She wiggles her hips, “Okay, you can move now.”

He pulls out of her torturously slow, and she can feel every inch of his thick cock along her walls. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Rey. My baby cousin,” he kisses her and thrusts into her again, hard. Rey cries out and Ben covers her mouth with his hand. “Shh, sweetheart, we don’t want our grandparents to hear, do we?”

Rey bites her lip to keep from crying out as Ben continues to pull out and slam back into her. Rey meets him thrust for thrust, wrapping her legs around his hips to let him deeper into her.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart? You like the feeling of your cousin’s bare cock in your little pussy?”

“Yes, Ben, you feel so good,” Rey moans.

Without leaving her wet heat, he smoothly flips her over so she’s on her hands and knees. She arches her back perfectly for him, ass on display for his eyes only.

He pounds into her and the new angle causes him to hit a spot deep inside Rey that makes her see stars.

“Fuck, I’m so close, Ben.”

“Yeah? You going to come on my cock, sweetheart?” He reaches his hand around to expertly rub her clit in circles. “Come for me, Rey.”

Rey lets go, finally, convulsing around him and squeezing his cock. Ben almost comes, but he wills himself to last a little longer.

Rey is still dazed from her orgasm, so Ben rolls them over gently so she’s straddling his lap, still seated on his cock. “I want you to come again for me, Rey. I want to see your face while you come on my cock.”

Rey gives her hips an experimental roll and Ben’s eyes practically roll to the back of his head in bliss. “Keep going, sweetheart, I know you can.”

She keeps rocking on him, alternating between grinding and bouncing up and down on his cock. Ben finds her clit again, still sensitive from before, but rolls it in just the right way so it’s not overwhelming.

Soon, Rey can hardly focus on riding him and lets Ben take over, thrusting up into her like a mad man. 

“I–I’m close,” he warns.

“Me too– just another minute Ben, keep hitting that spot– yes there.” Rey’s eyes are closed and she’s solely focused on finding her bliss.

“Rey, you need to get off or I’m going to–

Ben slams into her just right and Rey falls over again, contracting around him and this time Ben’s not strong enough to stop himself.

He pushes all the way into her tight cunt and finishes in her, shooting his come as deep as he can, her walls squeezing every drop. His spend continues to shoot into her as she comes down.

He pulls her tight against him and slowly slips his member out. Rey can feel his come dripping out of her, but she can’t bring herself to care. It’s a problem for tomorrow’s Rey.

“I’m never letting you go again, sweetheart.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: pleasereylo


End file.
